


Big little mistakes

by babybluesuga



Category: Captain America, Marvel, The Winter Solider - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/M, Irondad, Love Triangles, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybluesuga/pseuds/babybluesuga
Summary: Agreeing to marry Steve was just like signing another business contract, one that would benefit your company. However there was one thing you didn’t account for, Bucky Barnes.  Arranged marriage AU!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Big little mistakes

You eyed yourself in the full length mirror, scrutinizing every detail as your hands smoothed over the white lace and bead work of your dress. A sudden knock at the door pulled your attention away. Calling out a soft ‘come in’, the door clicked open and your eyes met a pair of baby blue hues in the mirror. A playful grin graced your pink painted lips as you eyed your unexpected visitor.

“You know… they say it’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress before the ceremony.”

A strong pair of arms found their home around your waist as he embraced your from behind, pressing a kiss to the crook of your neck, whispering “ fuck ‘em.” 

A gasp escaped your lips as you playfully hit his arm. “Language” you mocked.

“Not that again” He groaned. The vibrations of his velvet voice tickled your skin, leaving your toes curling in delight.

Leaning into him, eyes shut, arms draped over his, you welcomed that warm that radiated from him. A sigh of relief escaped your lips as you felt yourself melt in the comfort of his presence. The silence that enveloped the room was a blessing after weeks of chaotic planning, meetings with hundreds people and juggling between both families and work. After what felt like ages, they finally had a moment to themselves, away from prying eyes.

With less than an hour to go before the guests arrive, reality had finally hit you. You were hours away from tying the knot with the man who made you believe in fighting for your happiness and believe in love again. The pair of you had found each other again in the most unlikely situation and this time nothing or no one that could tear them away from each other.

Or was there?

You could hear the soft echoes of muffled voices down the hall. Thinking nothing of it at first, you paid to attention to it. However, the voices gradually grew louder and angrier; and all at once the angry cries blasted through with the door flying open, shattering your little bubble of solace.

You jumped at the loud banging of the door, eyes wide as your father and Joseph Rogers stormed in, looking like their heads were about to pop-off at any moment from anger. Trailing in behind them was Steve, looking defeated. He shook his head, sending an apologetic look your way. The crestfallen look in his eyes made your stomach drop. Confused, you turned to your father for answers.

“Y/n sweetheart get your things we’re leaving, this wedding isn’t happening.” Tony’s eerily calm voice betrayed the fury in his eyes.

Suddenly time came to a stop. Like a computer glitch, you were frozen. You felt your mouth go dry and the palms of your hands sweat at your father’s words. You felt a hand slip into yours, looking up to your husband to be and seeing the fear swirling like a storm in his ocean eyes. 

You saw his lips move but the thundering of your heart ringing in your ears blocked you from understanding the words leaving his lips. Your gazed shifted around the room, looking between the three men in the room, everything played in slow motion, their elevated voices fading into the background. Turning your attention to Bucky, you wondered where it all went wrong.

_3 Months Prior…_

When Bucky heard that his brother got engaged, he was thrilled for Steve and Peggy. He insisted on picking them up at the airport, even though his brother said it wasn’t necessary. That didn’t sound like Steve. He seemed offbeat over the phone and Bucky couldn’t help but think his brother was hiding something from him. Bucky hadn’t seen much of Steve since he moved to London to set up and run the company’s first branch in the European region.

However, he knew his brother was in the good hands of his long-term girlfriend, now fiancée Peggy. He’d only met her once before, when the pair flew over last Christmas. Anyone with a pair of eyes could see how Steve and Peggy fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. 

One evening when the family was gathered in the lounge, Bucky caught the way Peggy’s eyes burned like the sun as she looked at Steve, a soft smile gracing her face. Bucky’s heart clenched, and he couldn’t help but wonder if one day, someone would look at him with the same warmth.

Waiting at the arrivals, Bucky paced back and forth as he waited for the pair to arrive. When he heard his name, he was expecting to hear his brother’s voice, not yours. A voice that he hadn’t heard in years and yet till made his heart beat like a drum.

As you walked out of departures with Steve, you felt time come to a stop. Looking up, you saw Steve look into the distance. Following his gaze you thought your eyes were playing tricks on you when you saw a familiar looking brunette. Your eyes nearly popped out of your skull as realization hit you.

“Bucky?!” You called out, bewildered.

You felt Steve tense beside you, paying him no mind you watched as the familiar mop of brown hair turn around to reveal the face you least expected.

Bucky thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. There you stood, still looking the same as you did the last day he saw you. Before you knew it, your legs were carrying you all the way over and straight into Bucky’s arms.

Bucky felt the wind knocked out of his lungs as he caught you. He felt a tingling warmth bloom in his chest. His nose buried in your hair, sweet essence of your shampoo- the same one you used to use in college, tickling his senses. He felt a rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins, as his mind raced taking him back to his college days with you. Bucky didn’t even notice Steve until he heard him clear his throat, pulling him from his thoughts. Bucky felt an uneasy feeling bubbling inside in him.

You couldn’t help but laugh. What were the chances of this happening? You pulled back, taking Bucky in from head to toe. He still had that familiar lost puppy look on his face that you adored and you couldn’t help but notice he was still fit as ever when you hugged him. However, there seemed to be a different air that surrounded him, though you couldn’t place your finger on what it was. But those sweet baby blue eyes were still the same.

Your mile-long smile faltered when you noticed the sudden presence beside you. You gazed shifted to Steve, who was staring at Bucky with weird glint in his eye, and then you looked at Bucky who was shooting Steve a confused look. Feeling a sudden awkward tension you cleared your throat, drawing their attention back to you.

“Uh Steve… this is Bucky- um well his name is actually James but everyone calls him Bucky. He’s a close friend of mine from college.”

Well, you were close at one point, you haven’t seen each other since graduation, much to your dismay. You could only blame ‘life’ and your family’s business for stealing all your time.

Bucky looked at you dumbfounded, mouth hanging open as if you if grew another head. You frowned at his reaction. You turned to see Steve’s reaction mirroring yours. He was oddly quiet. Normally he’d be the first to introduce himself, always the one to make a good first impression unlike now. You decided to brush aside his uncanny behavior for the moment as you returned your attention back to Bucky.

“Bucky this is Steve, he’s my-” You inhaled sharply, preparing for the heaviness of the next word to leave your mouth, only it didn’t. It came from Steve.

“Fiancé.” Steve said, having an edge in his voice.

If it wasn’t for gravity, Bucky’s jaw would be lying on the floor from shock. A million questions popped into his head. What the hell happened to Peggy? Sure, when Steve told Bucky over the phone that he got engaged, Bucky assumed it was to Peggy considering his brother didn’t breathe a word of their breakup, let alone another woman. How did you two even meet? When did this happen? Better yet, how did this happen?

“WHAT?!” Bucky shrieked, visibly cringing at how indignantly high and off-tone his voice erupted. His heart began to beat furiously, threatening to shoot out of his chest at any moment as his brain short-circuited.

Bucky looked between you and Steve. Your body language was closed off, arms crossed over each other as you stared at the floor like it was the most interesting thing ever. Steve was a little harder to read, but the blank look in his eye paired with his clenched jaw gave him away. The both of you clearly didn’t look like a love-struck couple who decided to get married on the whim. Bucky knew you both better than that, even if he didn’t keep in contact with you these past few years. It made no sense.

Bucky wondered if the universe was playing some sick joke on him right now. How else would he end up here, heart threatening to burst out of his chest, hands sweating as he heard the news of the marriage between his step-brother and his first love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought of the first chapter ^-^  
> Hiiii, I wrote this for a writing challenge on tumblr. This has also been posted on my tumblr - wxrdsnwxrds  
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
